The Empty Room
by boats.books.and.birds
Summary: Based on Sirius's death. Harry can't let the pain go, he locks himself away, but a realization in an empty room may change that. One-shot. Better than it sounds.  Harry &Sirius NOT slash . Feedback is love : .


"Harry wait-HARRY!" It was no use, Harry Potter ran down the long corridor, ignoring their pleas. None of it mattered, Sirius was dead. No pain, only numbness clouded his mind. A lump formed in throat, one which he couldn't swallow down. Shutting himself in an overly-large cupboard, Harry leaned against the door, breathing deeply. Foot-steps, sounded behind the door.

"Do you think he could have gotten that far off?" Hermione asked concerned. At most times, Hermione's worry was a sign of care and comfort, but now it just angered Harry. He didn't need pity, especially from his friends.

"No." Ron answered solemnly. "Harry might be brave, but he isn't stupid."

"Ron, if Harry went into the forest-."

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I know your intentions are at great, though I feel it is best we let Harry be for the time being." Harry's anger calmed and was replaced by guilt at sound of Dumbledore's voice. He knew Dumbledore had the knowledge of his location, but out of respect he hadn't told his friends where. A small part of Harry felt, relieved for his professor's kindness but not even his guilt could make him face anyone, not now. Maybe not ever again.

Harry heard more murmur of voices but stopped listening. He couldn't care enough to want to hear. As Harry sank into the floor, memories took over his vision.

"_I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed her sick laugh. Harry rushed after her, revenge flowed through his veins. _

"_Reducto!" He shouted, but Bellatrix ducked. _

"_Are you gonna kill me? Is Harry Potter gonna kill me?" Somehow her laugh turned even more menacing._

"_REDUCTO!" Harry shouted once more, hitting Bellatrix just above her heart. The impact of the spell sent her backward onto the marble floor. The psycho smirk had been wiped off her hagged face. Harry's eyes showed only one thing, to kill. As he stood in front of her, wand pointed to her heart, they both knew what spell was coming next._

_But Harry couldn't, Bellatrix knew it. Her dark smile formed back onto her pale face. Never feeling such anger in his life anger, Harry Potter did the unthinkable. "AVEDA KA-." But he stopped. Bellatrix's expression was turned into fear and shock. Lowering his wand Harry spoke through gritted teeth, his voice remained steady. 'Be grateful I'm not scum like you, I might hate you, but I can't kill you. The Dementors can deal with you."_

_Just then a swarm of death eaters flew in. Bellatrix began chuckling like mad. "Bye bye you filthy half-blood." And with that, they were swallowed up in the black magic._

_As if on timing, Ron and Hermione sprinted into the room. Hermione through her arms around Harry not saying a word. Once she released him, Harry didn't respond. _

'_You okay mate?" Ron asked worried. Harry nodded with expression._

Sirius's word's echoed into his mind. "One day, when this is all over, we'll become a proper family. Just you wait and see."

He knew now that day would never come. Tears formed in his eyes, threatening to spill over. His godfather was dead and it was his fault. His own stupidity for falling for Voldermort's tricks. Anger boiled up into him once more, but none of it mattered. His only family was gone, he was alone, again.

Closing his eyes Harry drifted off into what should have been a dreamless sleep.

_Harry Potter awoke. Startled he jumped up looking around the room. It was a plain room; the walls were a faded gray, stone flooring. One speck of light shown through the single window. It was empty all expect for a man, he wore an expression of sadness. He began murmuring to himself, shaking his head as he did. It took a moment for Harry to recognize that it was Sirius! _

_Harry rushed over. "Sirius!" He called happiness filled his voice. He was alive and well again! Sirius looked up smiling, but there was emptiness in his eyes. Harry hugged his godfather, and for once didn't fight the tears. "You're alive!" He proclaimed once he pulled back. Sirius smiled that charming smile of his. "Well not sure exactly if you'd say that I was alive, I'm still dead you know Harry." Beside the amusement in his voice, his tone was serious. _

"_But you're here…" Harry didn't continue, he knew it was too good to be true. Sirius was dead, even in his dreams. _

_As though reading his mind Sirius spoke," It's really me, you know. I'm not a form of your imagination; your dreams are just the only way of me being able to speak with you. "_

_Hope filled Harry, this was Sirius, the real him."What did you want to speak with me about?" Harry asked confused._

_Sirius sighed and patted the floor beside him, Harry sat down. "You were angry after my death weren't you?" He asked calmly._

"_You know don't you?" Harry asked ashamed._

"_Yes, Harry I know." Harry looked away. "But I'm also proud of you." Sirius's word's shocked Harry. Turning his head, Harry looked at his godfather. Sirius was grinning wide._

"_You're proud of me?" Harry asked bewildered, not believing his ears. Sirius nodded._

"_You did something I'm sure I could have never had the control or hero characteristics to do. You're nothing like him you know, no matter what you're nothing like Tom Riddle, remember that." Sirius said fondly. Harry felt his heart swell with pride._

_Than Harry thought of something. "You're not coming back are you?" There was no hiding the grief in his voice._

_Sirius sighed, his expression turned tired. "Yes." He replied nodding. "I can't come back, even if I wanted too. It was just my time." _

_Harry didn't respond. Even this, wouldn't last long, he thought miseriably._

"_But never give up." Sirius spoke grabbing his god son's shoulder roughly. "Even if I'm not there, I'm always with you. I'll always be proud of you. You will be a great wizard one day. I have faith in you, I always did, Harry." Sirius said, his eyes shining with tears, smiling as though he was still alive. _

_Harry swallowed. "Will ever see you again?" He asked, ignoring his trembling voice. _

"_One day, we will meet again, in a better place. One where no goodbye's or pain will encounter our thoughts. We won't have to live in fear Harry. It's a wonderful place." Sirius spoke as though he was a mere child of 5, explaining to his parents how imagination works. Harry grinned at that. Nodding slowly he stood up. _

"_You may have your mother's eyes and your father's looks. But that free spirit, that snarky kid in there." Sirius placed a hand on Harry's heart."That's me watching over you." _

_Harry nodded before hugging his godfather one last time. Before Harry turned to leave the empty room, he turned back to Sirius and said," Are my parents happy?" _

_Sirius was startled at the question at first but grinned once more and answered;" They're well boy."_

_Harry smiled a small smile and walked out._

Harry woke up gasping for air. He was back in the oversized cupboard. He began laughing himself gitty. It was just an aftershock but Harry felt happy. An emotion he longed for in the past few days. Getting up and walking out, he walked back into his cabin. Ron shot out of bed.

"Mate you okay? You've been missing for 2 days!" Bewilderment crossed Harry's features. He couldn't have been asleep for that long. The whole thing felt like only minutes. Before Harry could reply the cabin door swung open, relieving a red-faced Hermione.

"Harry!" She gasped. Both her two male friends gave her a questioning look."I heard you were back and I tried to get here as soon I could."

Harry nodded for what seemed the 100th time these past few days, just before Hermione flung herself into him once more for another hug. Harry blushed, though he loved Hermione like a sister, and her feeling the same way, having his best girl-mate hug him still made him turn red.

After she pulled away Harry answered her unspoken question. "I'm fine, I just needed some alone time way all."

Hermione looked like she was going to argue but smiled instead. Knowing both her friends were safe and well was good enough knowledge than anything.

"Well come on then." Ron said breaking the silence. "We promised we'd meet Hagrid for tea remember?"

The trio groaned. They loved Hagrid but his cooking was absolutely dreadful."Ron's right, let's go." Harry said, feeling well again. Before leaving Harry heard a familiar voice in his mind.

"Remember this Harry, The ones we love never really leave us." The memory flashed through his mind quickly. Sirius was here, even if he couldn't see him.

"I'll be alright." Harry said to himself. Grinning ear to ear he chanted. "I'll be alright, even in an empty room."


End file.
